romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter eggs
Everybody is Steve? For some reason everybody in the story we meet, besides the main characters seems to be named 'Steve' Lemonade Steve.png|The lemonade is a lie! ~ Steve Birthday steve.png|The rest of the name is blocked Seagull steve.png|A man talking to his bird friend, Steve MD's Steve.png|Look closely on his name-tag *Lemonade worshipper *Birthday-Party-Skeleton? *The Seagull *Mc-Donalds-Manager-Skeleton *http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/67 - one of the books named Steve. *Sitting Skeleton (Name only mentioned in the written part) Are there any more Steve-sightings beyond the Lemonade-storyarc? It could also be a reference to the similar webcomic "Gone With The Blastwave", where also everybody but the main characters are named Steve (this fact being brought up by one of it's main characters). Captain's Shoppinglist What are those necessary essentials Snippy is supposed to find in the wasteland? *PINEAPPLE *BATHTUB *BANANA *UMBRELLA *POTATO *BICYCLE *CARDBOARD BOX *HARMONICA *WAFFLES *TOWEL *DUCK TAPE *AIR FRESHENER *TINFOIL *DENTAL FLOSS *MOUSTACHE *TOASTER *PANTY HOSE *PIANO *NEW SUBORDINATE *A SONG *INTERNET *KAREOKE *FACEBOOKS *GUMMY BEARS *SHOEHORN *SAUSAGE *CREDIT CARD *LOTTERY TICKET *VACUUM CLEANER *PIE *ELBOW GREASE *BANJO *FLOPPY DISK *LOVE No surprise the Captain used a whole roll of toilet paper to write this wishlist down on. The umbrella and moustache have come in handy so far, with Captein using the umbrella to slow his falling. Things that fly Pilot has found a bunch of balloons and a flask of helium, so it's time to test them before building the flying machine for Captain. So what will fly? *Shoe *Skeleton *Car's steering wheel Shoe balloon.png Skeleton Balloon.png steering wheel balloon.png Wick balloon.png Hidden Balloon.png Bottle Balloon.png Muffin Balloon.png Photoshop Balloon.png Trumpet Balloon.png Flamingo Balloon.png Bike Balloon.png Clock Balloon.png Pineapple Balloon.png Key Balloon.png Calculator Balloon.png Scissors Balloon.png Headphones Balloon.png Can Balloon.png Lollipop Balloon.png Bucket Balloon.png Doll Balloon.png *Electric whisk *Is that another 'Hello Cancer purse'? Too bad it's partly covered up! *Bottle *Muffin *Photoshop *Trumpet *Plastic flamingo *'Bicycle' *Clock *'Pineapple' *Spoon *Calculator *Scissors *Headphone *Can *Lolli *Bucket *Doll Aren't 2 of the things actually somewhere on Captain's shoppinglist? (3 if you count Photoshop as new subordinate.) Cave-Paintings When Captain escaped from the lemonade cultists, we got to see a cavepainting of somewhen in the future. It's a foreshadowing of the squad's battle against the aliens, Biomass and the appearance of the Lifealope. One of the figures has as of yet been unidentified: The multiarmed red creature. Another avatar of the Biomass or a foe yet to come? Maybe it's the gigantic lobster that Captain rides ... Vitaly S. The hidden signature of the Author on many different pages. Alone in this picture are two of them. Sandwich Malfunction Why would pre-apocalyptic Snippy try to strangle a very delicious looking sandwich and accuse it of trying to turn him into seafood? Actually some of his memories got mixed up, while he was trapped in the Biomass. #The first is a memory of Snippy himself after escaping from the whale, trying to kill Pilot on the frozen beach #Next we see him and Pilot still stuck in the Biomass, where Snippy strangles an invisible foe. #The next switch is to a memory of Snippy being in the office of the G-Directorate before the apocalypse, trying to eat his unfortunate lunch. Obviously Snippy switched between the memories just in the wrong moment, and thought his hands were closing around Pilot's neck. It is far less obvious to make the connection between the scenes in the comic, as there is a page with the Lifealope in between. (More infos about Pilot, Whale, Good-Directorate) Captain of the past Snippy met Captain already before the apocalypse. First sign of him in the Sniper's memory, when trapped in the Biomass is a display with a picture of Captain in the subway Snippy takes to work. And then there is Snippy sitting at his office-desk, but what's far more interesting is, what's going on there in the background... Who's that Hero? So the apocalypse has just been a dream? Mr. Snippy is in the subway on the way to his awful job? But aside from a poster of Captain, there is something else on the display screens behind Mr. Snippy. Here is a close-up. The impossible Rubix Cube While being trapped in a crashed subway, Mr. Snippy passes time by solving a rubix cube. His success is even more impressive considering: That it had 7 (seven) different colors! (EDIT: I counted 8, COunting the purple-ish blue as a third blue. 11 if you count the other colours varying shades. Someone please confirm. - Kanuut) Immortal Captain? Pilot claims to be in possession of photographic evidence, that Captain is immortal. Snippy claims it's photoshopped. Who may be right? A good worker drone is... ...what exactly? Only part of the sentence can be read above the windows in the room with the public terminal. According to a comment by Alexiuss the answer is: "delicious!" What time is it? Snippy states in his Blog entries, that the squad has no working means of measuring time, but Captain is actually wearing what appears to be a wristwatch. If it's not for measuring time, what is Zee Captain actually using it for? Where is Santa? When the flying saucer appears, Captain concludes in a conversation with the Mr.Snippy Bomb, that the aliens must have abducted Santa Claus. But actually in the last frame of page #20 the rubble right next to the Captain looks a lot like... The "Creation of Snippy" When Mr. Snippy is caught by the Biomass, Pilot tries to rescue him. The rescue attempt was inspired by the "Creation of Adam" from the Sistine Chapel. The End of the World is no excuse ...for being later for work, if only public transit was on time... Yep the guy with the hat (last 3 panels) is still sitting in the subway on the way to his job. Shrinking Universe Why is the universe shrinking? (And why isn't mentioned ever again after Episode 28? Even though we all seemed doomed?) This was the original inspiration for the "shrinking universe" concept, according to Alexiuss. Mirror mirror on the wall... Snippy's coat gets mirrored sometimes, seen for example in the first panel of Episode 18. Since the pattern of his jacket is not symmetrical, it can be seen easily, that the black part of his hood is suddenly on the other side in the next panels. Possible explanations: 1.There must be a mirror universe out there 2. Snippy's fashionable jacket randomly reverses it's frames from black to white and the other way around. 3. Brings a question to the sense of reality. Moving my heart The heart on Captain's tea mug is sometimes changing its position. For example during Snippy's Mugspection. A sign of the mug being sentient? What's on the plate? The license plate of the schoolbus the Mod drops on the skeleton avatars of the Biomatrix in episode 114, reads: 'ANNIES' And its headlights show the Good Directorate's G-symbol. Who reads this message? Scribbles left (everywhere?) in the wasteland: *Anxiety is good for you. *Snippy was is here. *Clean me D:( *Home Sweet Home http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/67 *Help! XP (Stalky: http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/99 ) *(Welcome to Captania) Land of Delicious! *Behold the miracles of Captania *Sexy (http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/148) *Sausage is your friend. *Search for a hero *Dear Santa, I want a Pony <3 Jade (Random flying paper: http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/101-localization) *Captain - Never give up! (Post-it on Stalky's bag. Issue 101) *S-talk (On the car plate of the car. Issue 101) *Clean me D:< (On the car. Issue 101) *Note NEVER GIVE UP!!! (Posit on Stalky's bag: http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/101-localization) *Our Lord Helix http://romanticallyapocalyptic.com/177 *(There should be a few more, help finding them all!) Good moon rising? The half destroyed moon visible in the clear sky in Amber's time, shows the Good Directorate's G-symbol on its surface. Cola can Captain is drinking from a Cola can instead of his mug, on the sixth page of the comic.